Missing
by TheRealGrimReaper
Summary: Florence wasn't supposed to exist. But from her long brown hair to those deep purple eyes to her sarcastic, unique personality, she was all to real.


It was two o'clock in the morning when he spotted her. She was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night, strolling along the sidewalk without sound, as if she had practiced it for years. She suddenly stopped on the sidewalk, and turned toward the street as if to cross it, grinning to herself. And when a hand shot out of the alley, she just moved out of the way, as if dodging something behind her was a thing she did everyday. She turned around as the owner of the hand stepped out of the shadows, and into the dim light of the streetlamps.

The person who tried to snatch her not moments ago was a man, early thirties, about 5'11 and extremely strong. But the mysterious female just kept grinning, which was a little unerving to the man, as he was trying to appear intimidating.

"Ya know, trying to sneak up on someone consists of quiet, right?" the girl said, still grinning like she was insane.

"What's a little girl like you doing, runnin' round these streets alone, huh?" the man questioned, his voice rough.

The girl's smile faded, and turned into a blank mask,(which was a lot scarier than the crazy smiling) and was silent for a moment, before speaking up, "Well, Erik," the man's face paled, "I was actually wondering why you're going to attempt to kidnap me, and trying to pass off as a common robber, when we both know what your really here for.

Erik was face went from pale, to ghostly white. His voice was no longer rough but trembling and low, " It's true what they say. Y-you are physic. "

She pulled off her sunglasses, revealing dark purple eyes, which brightened for a moment, and then the man dropped to the pavement.

"You can come out now, Nightwing."

He dropped from the roof, about four feet away from the girl. His face was blank, but her eyes detected a hint of shock before she pushed her sunglasses onto her nose.

"What was that all about?"

She just kept silent as she walked out of the alley, and onto the sidewalk. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and Nightwing took the time to study her throughly. She had dark brown, curly hair, reaching her lower back. She had the purple eyes he had seen earlier, and he assumed they were connected to whatever ability she had. She was about 5'10, but she was far too skinny to be healthy.

"You do know where I'm headed, correct?"

Nightwing looked up, breaking out of his trance, and saw they were on the long driveway to Wayne Manor. He kept his face carefully blank as she looked up at him. _Oh man, Batman is going to kill me now._ He was still silent, so she spoke again.

"I already know who Batman is, Dick Grayson." It was spoken with a grin and a light, teasing voice, something that suprised him. "Oh, and I'm sure he won't kill you, just give you the silent treatment. Like a girl that got in a fight with her friend."

He was astonished at how easily she spoke about him, as if she had known him all her life. _She probably has..._ he was shoved out of his thoughts as she knocked on the front door. A few moments later, Alfred opened the door, and looked confused for a moment before his face brightened.

"Mistress Florence, what a pleasant suprise. I will go inform Master Bruce at once." the old butler said, before leaving the door wide open and walking off quickly, the only sign of his excitement at seeing the young girl, for Alfred _never_ left doors open. Nightwing knew that name rang a bell, but for the life of him could figure out why. _Florence_ (that's what he said her name was at anyway) strode through the door and walked straight to the old clock. She pulled the secret mechanism and then walked through the door.

Nightwing followed after her silently, neither of them making any noise. He wondered why he followed her all the way here in the first place, he normally didn't follow a mysterious stranger around Gotham. _Maybe because she made a guy pass out by looking at him, idiot._ She finally reached the billionaire and sat down at his feet. This too, seemed familiar, but he had no idea why.

"It's been a long time, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked down at her, and then stood up, and helped her onto her feet. They looked at each other for a moment, before he swept her off her feet in a hug, looking truly excited for the first time in a while. Florence laughed, and pulled away, but her face soon turned serious.

"Dick, this is all going to seem crazy to you, so before asking a million questions, let me restore your memory." she said as she finally took off her sunglasses, and her eyes flashed a blinding white, straight into his, before she tossed the dark shades across the room, breaking as they hit the wall. But he didn't notice this until later, as he was hit with hundreds, no, _thousands_ , of memories.

 **A/N: So... uh... here is this! I hope you like, and if you don't, well, erm... good for you! You go your way and I'll go mine :)**


End file.
